The Selkie's Secret
by Simba72598
Summary: In accordance with selkie family traditions, Kathleen's parents want her betrothed by the end of the year. But how can she tell her best friend that her family wishes to marry her...to him? And even more concerning...how will he react? (Sequel to The Necklace. Prequel to The Last Sorcerers.) (Teddy x Kathleen fluff).
1. Chapter 1

_**For Shasta627 -who really wanted another Teddy/Kathleen story. You're the best! :)**_

* * *

Kathleen was officially sixteen-and-a-half, and she had a secret. Well, it really wasn't a secret—her parents knew all about it, as did her nineteen sisters and their families. In reality, it was only a secret from three people: Morgan, Merlin, and most importantly, Teddy.

Kathleen's parents wanted to betroth her to her best friend. They thought they were being gracious, allowing her to stay in Camelot and continue her magical education. And it was nice—Kathleen had no desire to marry a fisherman from Avalon. But how in the world was she supposed to tell Teddy that according to her folks, they were going to be married? In the six months since her birthday, she'd plotted out a million ways to broach the subject to her fellow sorcerer-in-training. Though he'd asked what her mother had said to her on the eve of her sixteenth birthday, she'd only mentioned that her parents had agreed to postpone her betrothal.

Apparently, he'd sensed she wasn't telling him something—because he hadn't quite let the subject drop completely, but Kathleen couldn't bring herself to confess. Feeling torn apart by the secret, she'd almost revealed it a hundred times. But each time she decided she was going to go for it, that she was going to tell him then and there and be done with the secretiveness, her mouth couldn't quite summon the words, and she usually ended up fleeing the room after mumbling something intelligible.

It was awful.

Kathleen had pondered the idea of marrying Teddy for six months. She was quite accustomed to it, the shock no longer a factor. However, her comfort with the situation only made it harder to tell him. How would he respond? She had been allowing herself to fall in love with her friend, but if he said no…

Kathleen's mouth went dry just thinking about if he said no. Her parents still wanted her to be married; ever since her sister, Kali, had her wedding, Kathleen had been the only unmarried child out of twenty. And in selkie families, marrying young and continuing the rare selkie line was of utmost importance.

Kathleen's anxiety had tempted her several times to ditch this sentiment entirely, to turn her back on her family's traditions and live out her own life the way she wanted. However, deep down in her heart, she knew she couldn't upset her parents like that. She loved her family, and as fun as it would be to rebel in the moment, she didn't want to lose her familial ties in the process. She was a good girl, a good daughter. At the end of the day, she would do what her parents wanted her to do, even if that meant getting married in two-year's time.

Of course, eighteen-and-a-half wasn't that young. Not compared to other girls in the town, or even some of her own sisters. Three of Kathleen's siblings had been married days after their sixteenth birthdays. Waiting until she was almost nineteen was unheard of.

But then again, none of her sisters had been betrothed to their best friend.

Teddy's parents had both passed away when he was young—they weren't around to play interference with Kathleen's parents. Which meant that marrying Kathleen was entirely Teddy's choice. And it was up to her family to arrange the betrothal.

Kathleen had begged her mother to let her tell Teddy—that he would take it best coming from her. However, six months later, she was seriously having second thoughts. Maybe she should just tell her dad to talk to him…

But that would be the coward's way out. Kathleen couldn't do that. She owed it to Teddy to tell him herself.

And so, that was her ongoing dilemma. How to tell him. When to do it.

Kathleen figured she would have gray hairs before the year was out.

Currently, she was standing in Merlin's library, watching her companion—and maybe, hopefully, soon-to-be fiancé—practice nonverbal spells. Teddy had been silently staring at the wall for over an hour, so she figured it wasn't going all that well.

"'Tis time for a break?" she suggested, walking over to his side. His concentration broke and he turned to grin at her.

"Aye! I've been waiting for you to say that." He groaned and rubbed his forehead. "Waiting for hours actually."

"'Tis only been one hour and twelve minutes," said Kathleen, checking the time on Merlin's intricately designed sun dial sitting outside the window. "But I am hungry—we can fix lunch for Merlin."

"Excellent plan," Teddy pushed the spell books to the side and looped his arm through Kathleen's, leading them both into the kitchen, where they proceeded to joke around and playfully tease each other over the chopping of vegetables.

"No, no…like this," Teddy demonstrated, holding the knife at such a bizarre angle Kathleen was sure he was on the verge of chopping off his entire hand.

"I think not," she stole the blade from him, elbowing him to the side. Holding the knife normally, she sliced a carrot. "Like that."

"Your way 'tis interesting, but I know of an even better way," he teased, his eyes glittering mischievously.

Kathleen glanced up at him, her throat strangely dry as she stared into his smile. Quite honestly, she didn't know when he'd grown taller than her—or when his casual grin had started doing funny things to her head. But, as usual, whenever she caught herself thinking of Teddy even slightly romantically, she had to remind herself nothing was certain. He could still say no. And in that case, her parents would probably marry her off to some old butcher or sailor. Kathleen instantly stopped admiring her friend and instead started panicking.

Teddy didn't notice. He skipped into the library and returned a moment later with a book titled Household Order: Magic. "Let us hope this goes much better than the spell I tried last week."

Kathleen pushed her worries aside momentarily as she recalled the horrible mop that had chased them around the library for a solid nine minutes.

"Indeed. Let's hope."

Teddy pointed at a page that talked about setting knives to chop vegetables autonomously. "'Tis another nonverbal spell. This may take a while."

Kathleen shook her head. "In that case, we should've started the soup yesterday."

"Oy! I'm not that terrible!" Teddy protested, indignant.

"No…" Kathleen patted the back of his hand and felt herself grinning as well. "You're not terrible at all."

They were smiling at each other when Merlin walked in.

Kathleen withdrew her hand so quickly Teddy blinked at her in confusion. Merlin didn't comment, but instead placed a slip of paper on the table and sat down, looking deep in thought.

Teddy reluctantly closed the spell book and addressed the wizened man. "Is everything all right, Merlin?"

Kathleen set down the knife as Merlin frowned.

"I just received word from Morgan…She is deep undercover again, still searching for the dark wizard who was trying to kill me with that jeweler's poisoned necklace."

"Has she made any progress?" Kathleen asked, a flutter of worry creeping over her as she thought about Teddy—who'd been poisoned in Merlin's stead.

"She didn't say," Merlin replied. "But it sounded as if she'd be gone for a long while. She bid me to take over Teddy's apprenticeship indefinitely."

Teddy sounded concerned. "You will, won't you?"

"Of course I will. You have always been welcome here and that won't change. However, I am quite concerned for Morgan. I fear the situation is graver than I may have realized."

"Is there something we can do to help?" Kathleen asked. She didn't like seeing Merlin concerned. He always knew exactly what to do in every situation.

The old man thought for a moment, then nodded. "I would like you to return to Avalon for a few days. Both of you. Seek counsel there from Morag, the Spider Queen. I would like her to be warned against this dark sorcerer." Merlin nodded to himself, evidently making the plan up on the spur of the moment. "Perhaps she will have already heard of this villain, and she can provide some insight."

Teddy looked excited. "We shall leave straightaway!" He started glancing around the room, searching for his jacket before he seemed to think of something else. He turned to face Kathleen. "Will your parents be willing to host us in Avalon for the night?"

Kathleen forgot how to speak for a moment. The last time she'd talked to her parents, she'd told them she was going to let Teddy know about the plans for her betrothal. And that had been nearly a month ago. What if they assumed she had followed through with her plan? What if they thought he'd agreed, and they made some comment about the engagement?

Kathleen realized Merlin and Teddy were still watching her, waiting for a response. She glanced at the floor, trying to hide her discomfort. "Yes…er, they'll be happy to have us."

"Good," said Merlin. "After we have dinner, we'll open a portal to Avalon. While you're meeting with Morag, I shall go into Camelot and meet with King Arthur. If Morgan feels the situation is serious, I am duty-bound to at least alert the king of potential danger."

Teddy nodded, and hurried to a cupboard to grab bowls for the soup. Kathleen remained where she was though, feeling beads of sweat settle on her back. She was so terrified of meeting her parents again—with Teddy—that it was ridiculous. She would simply have to find some way to warn her parents, to confess that she still hadn't told Teddy. As long as her parents knew the situation, they would surely refrain from bringing up the topic of betrothals.

"Are you all right, Kathleen?" Merlin's voice jolted her out of her worrying. Kathleen realized she'd been standing there, still staring at the ground like it was suddenly worth studying. Feeling a blush creeping into her cheeks, she quickly nodded and hurried to help Teddy finish with the vegetables.

"If Morag does indeed know something, how should we reach you?" Teddy asked Merlin several minutes later. They were all sitting around the table slurping down the soup like it'd become a race to finish first.

Merlin swallowed, and then said, "If you do learn anything pivotal, come back to Camelot immediately. Head to the palace. I plan to stay in the city's center for at least a few days. If Morag does not know anything, simply warn Kathleen's family and enjoy a break from your studies." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. Kathleen found herself encouraging her mentor.

"You need not worry, Merlin. We shall get to the bottom of this. As we always do."

"Thank you, Kathleen." He patted her hand and then finished off the rest of his soup. "I should start riding before it grows any darker. This summer light will fade quickly."

Using a nonverbal spell, he magically cleaned all the dishes. Teddy looked somewhat envious. "'Tis harder than it looks," he whispered to Kathleen, leaning close enough that his breath tickled her ear. Her nerves flared up again and she nearly choked on her last spoonful of soup. She was turning into a wreck.

Merlin gathered his cloak and a few miscellaneous items, then gave Teddy and Kathleen last minute instructions before he opened the portal. Without the wand of Dianthus, which was currently in Jack and Annie's possession, it was a lot more complicated to whip open gaps between the realms. However, Merlin was a force to be reckoned with. He didn't even need a wand. Kathleen liked to imagine that someday she and Teddy would be just as accomplished, able to open portals with nothing more than whispered words.

"Stay safe, and be on your guard," Merlin told them.

Kathleen had gathered a satchel full of clothes, spell books, and snacks. Teddy slung it over his shoulder as they waved to Merlin and then stepped into the undulating portal, hovering in the middle of the library.

The moment they stepped foot into the magic void, the library faded from view and Kathleen was hit with a blast of salty-smelling air. The ocean. As much as she loved Camelot and Merlin's library, she truly missed the waves and the gusty breeze that always brought scents of sand and fish…

"Welcome to Avalon," Teddy said, grinning as he glanced at the town below them.

Merlin's portals always opened on the outskirts of the city, away from suspicious villagers. Currently, the two sorcerers were standing on a rocky bluff overlooking not only the town, but the wide-open sea, illuminated by the fading pinkish rays of the sun.

It was beautiful. The type of perfect setting Kathleen had imagined for when she told Teddy the truth, the confession she'd been hiding for months and months. Overcome by the beauty of the scenic backdrop, he would of course agree to the betrothal, saying that he'd be delighted to marry her and that they'd live happily forever and ever.

Instead, Kathleen heard herself saying, "We ought to go before it gets dark."

The moment the words left her mouth, she sighed internally. So much for inspiration…

"Of course." Teddy turned toward a small foot-path leading down the hill. "Onward!"

Kathleen gave him a placating smile, too busy giving herself mental pep-talks to be amused by his favorite word. She needed to tell him as soon as possible. Once she got the secret out, she wouldn't have to stress over it. She could relax, knowing that the situation was out of her hands. It would be a relief. She could do it—right then—just like tearing off a bandage…

"Teddy," Kathleen started as they reached the foot of the hill, turning onto the main road through town. "I…I…have s-something to ask you."

Her voice squeaked on the last word and she cringed, thankful that the setting sun obscured some of the color flooding her cheeks.

"Yes? Ask away," said Teddy, slowing slightly.

"Well, er…" Kathleen gulped. "My parents were talking with me, about, er…"

"Yes?" he prodded again.

"Er…my betr—"

"Kathleen! 'Tis you?!"

The excited shriek interrupted Kathleen's confession and she whirled to see her closest sister, Kali, hurrying up the road.

"Kathleen! Teddy! How are you?" Kali cried excitedly, shifting the basket on her arm in order to give both of them a hug. "Oh, Kathleen! I have so much to tell you!"

Kathleen pushed away the panic over Teddy, and was happy to distract herself with Kali's affairs. Since Kali was only ten months older, the two had always been very close. It was almost strange to think that Kali was now grown-up, married, and living out a life of her own in Avalon. It was rather sad the more Kathleen thought about it. She missed her sister.

"—feels like you've been practically avoiding Avalon," Kali was telling Kathleen, chidingly. "But I suppose you have a lot happening in Camelot…" She trailed off and then winked knowingly at Teddy.

Kathleen's heart was speeding up at an alarmingly fast pace. "Er…you said you had something to tell me?"

Kali looked so excited she nearly dropped her shopping basket. "Yes! Oh, Kathleen! I should behave myself and not say anything in mixed company," she shot Teddy an apologetic look, "but Elian and I are going to have a baby!"

Kathleen's mouth felt strangely dry. She tried to offer her sister congratulations, but no words came out.

Fortunately, Teddy was quicker on his feet. "Wonderful. Congratulations, Kali."

Kathleen's sister was beaming. "Elian and I were never all that close while we were betrothed, but five months of marriage have changed everything. I actually love him! And seven months from now we shall have a son or daughter…" Kali's eyes grew glassy with her own happiness. Kathleen leaned forward and hugged her sister mutely.

She had been there for her sister's wedding. She had seen how nervous Kali was to be married off to Elian, a respected shopkeeper twelve years her senior. Kathleen was obviously thrilled that her sister was happy, and doing well, but suddenly Kali seemed even older than before. Definitely older than seventeen.

In comparison, Kathleen felt like a child. A silly child who couldn't even talk to her best friend anymore without having a mental meltdown.

"I'm so happy for you," Kathleen finally managed to tell her sister. "And for Elian. You both shall have the best family in the world."

Kali beamed again and wrapped an arm around Kathleen's shoulder as they started to stroll down the road. "Just think, in another few years' time, we shall both have children and they can be each other's playmates. Provided you remember to visit Avalon," laughed Kali, grinning again at Teddy—who looked devotedly concerned.

Kathleen was sure her face was on fire. She tried to casually laugh off her sister's statement, to act like it was a mere joke. Out of the corner of her eye, however, she could feel Teddy's intent gaze. She looked everywhere but him.

In a desperate attempt to change the subject, Kathleen told her sister about their quest to find Morag. "I had figured we would start tomorrow morning. We'll stay with Mother and Father in Selkie Cove for the night."

"Good. And then you must visit Elian and I again before you leave Avalon," said Kali. "I'm dying to show you our house—now that Elian's fixed the windows."

"Of course!" Kathleen promised, hugging her sister. "You'd better hurry home before it gets too much darker."

Kali waved a hand dismissively. "I'll be fine. Oh! I'm so thrilled I got to see you both. 'Tis been too long. And we still need to talk about the wedding plans!" She waved excitedly, but Kathleen grabbed Teddy's wrist and started walking away, pretending not to have heard.

But Teddy had. "Wedding plans? Who's getting married?" His voice was lower than usual, suspicious.

It was the moment of truth: another chance to confess…

"Oh, a friend of ours," lied Kathleen. "She was about the same age as Kali and I."

"Ah," said Teddy, though the suspicion wasn't entirely gone from his tone.

The rest of the walk to her parents' home was completed in silence. Waves crashed on the shore in the distance, and elsewhere in the town someone was singing a tavern song as they headed toward the caves in Selkie Cove. Teddy hadn't mentioned Kali's remark about Kathleen's future children, and for that she was thankful. She was pretty sure she would fall into hysterics if he so much as glanced at her.

By the time they reached the weathered cave-house, set into the side of the cliff on the edge of town, Kathleen felt like she'd aged a hundred years. Her parents were going to say something, she just knew it. But what could she do? Heart-thudding rapidly, Kathleen lifted a hand and knocked on the stone-set door.

There were footsteps inside. Kathleen was breathing heavily and she knew Teddy was again staring at her with concern. She ignored him and focused on a pebble in the dirt, forcing herself to study its gentle edges.

The door finally creaked open, revealing the narrow entryway to the well-furnished cavern. "Kathleen! Oh, and Teddy!" Kathleen's mother opened the door wider. "What an excellent surprise!" She sounded positively delighted as she welcomed them both inside with warm hugs. "I'm so excited to see you two—and I believe congratulations are in order."

Kathleen laughed anxiously and made frantic expressions at her mother.

"Er…yes, yes…congratulations. For Kali—and you! Can you believe this shall be your forty-fifth grandchild? That does not happen every day…"

Momentarily distracted from Teddy and Kathleen's upcoming nuptials, her mother expressed her excitement for Kali.

They all walked through the narrow passage at the mouth of the cave, which then expanded to the spacious, high-ceilinged cavern, divided into rooms by partitions made of driftwood and colored beach glass that caught the light and sparkled by day. Kathleen had missed her home. It was the gem of Selkie Cove.

Her father was waiting in the living space. He hugged Kathleen and Teddy, equally excited, though the way he shook Teddy's hand and gave him an expression of mock-sternness seemed to be weirding out Kathleen's companion.

"Have you had dinner? Would you like some leftover soup?" Kathleen's mother asked, heading for the kitchen.

"Oh, no. We already ate." Kathleen lost no time in explaining the purpose for their visit. "As much as I wish we could sit around and chat all evening, we mustn't let Merlin down. We have to speak with Morag and then return to Camelot. We have been quite busy there," Kathleen decided to add. "I haven't had time to do many things lately, so I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit or do what you wanted me to do," she said vaguely, giving her mother vivid facial expressions that Kathleen hoped conveyed the point she was trying to make.

Teddy, meanwhile, was looking more and more baffled.

"So you two haven't…" Kathleen's mother trailed off, a frown creasing her forehead.

Kathleen was shaking her head so adamantly she'd probably have a sore neck in the morning. "There is a dark wizard on the loose. I have been quite busy."

Kathleen's father glanced at the two of them, obviously noting Kathleen's anxiety and Teddy's bafflement. He seemed to understand as well.

"Yes. You have been busy," Kathleen's mother finally agreed, sounding disappointed. "Busy avoiding something that will only take ten minutes. Something I will do tomorrow if you decide not to fulfill your promise."

Kathleen's blood ran cold. Of course, she knew her mother was justified in her threat. Kathleen had received plenty of perfect opportunities to talk to Teddy. But instead she'd lied.

A lot.

With a gulp, Kathleen met her parents' gaze and nodded.

Her mother also nodded, apparently satisfied. "Well, then. I am still so happy you're both here. If you plan to head out first thing tomorrow though, you should probably get some rest now. Teddy," Kathleen's mother smiled fondly at Kathleen's bewildered companion. "Help yourself to any of the empty rooms—we have quite a few these days. We're actually thinking about letting boarders stay here."

"Really?" Kathleen asked. "Boarders in Selkie Cove? That would be…interesting." Truthfully, weird was a more accurate description, but Kathleen supposed having boarders was a sensible way to earn some extra money. Nevertheless, she felt old again for the hundredth time that night. Her childhood home was no longer her home. Strangers would be living in it. And she would be in Camelot. Her permanent home. Already, Avalon was beginning to feel like a familiar vacation spot.

Kathleen didn't know whether to start bawling, or be grateful she'd adapted to Camelot so well. She settled for telling her parents goodnight and walking numbly down the driftwood lined hall toward her old room—the room she'd once shared with Kali, Kelsi, and Kamilla.

Unfortunately, Teddy caught up to her next to a shelf made of shells. He glanced over his shoulder to watch her parents migrate back toward the sitting room, then he lowered his voice. "What's going on? Why are you acting…bizarre? And what are your folks expecting you to do?"

Kathleen tried to take a breath, but air seemed to be running away from her. She couldn't tell Teddy now. She just couldn't.

"I'll explain everything tomorrow, all right?" Her words were practically whispers, but she tried to say them with confidence. "'Tis fine, I promise."

Teddy stepped closer to her, still looking suspicious. "Are you sure, Kathleen?"

She swallowed tightly, then blinked into his green eyes. Her eyes had some green in them too. Which pretty much guaranteed that their children would have extra vivid green—

Kathleen stopped her thought there, an unnatural fear rushing over her. Was she really imagining having children—with Teddy? She was as bad as Kali. But she hadn't even asked Teddy about the betrothal yet. What if he said no?

Kathleen closed her eyes, blocking out her friend's stare. "Yes. I'm sure. I'm fine."

Teddy nodded and stepped back, his strange seriousness lessening into normalcy for one happy moment. "All right. Don't let the bedbugs bite."

"Hey, I grew up here," Kathleen retorted automatically, albeit a little breathlessly. "There are no bedbugs—don't you go spreading rumors, Balthazar."

Teddy just smiled at her use of his real name—known to few ever since he'd decided he preferred the nickname Jack and Annie had given him. "Goodnight, Kathleen." He wandered into a bedroom, partitioned by a thick screen of seaweed hanging in ribbons from the ceiling.

Tearing her gaze from him, Kathleen awkwardly waved and then ducked back to the sitting room, determined to apologize again to her parents. And then maybe, if she could forget that'd she'd promised Teddy to explain everything the following morning, maybe she could manage to get a few hours of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Teddy felt strangely apprehensive as he blinked around the fishy-smelling bedroom that had once belonged to four of Kathleen's oldest sisters. The bunks cast shadows against the stone walls, and he thought everything seemed sad and abandoned. Perhaps the furniture was missing its old occupants—who now had their own households. Kathleen was the only one who didn't have a place of her own, though Teddy wondered if Merlin's house counted.

If it didn't, that made Teddy nervous. Were Kathleen's parents still intent on upkeeping selkie traditions and making sure she got married? Was that what she was hiding from him? The fact that she was getting married and was going to have to leave Camelot? The very thought chilled Teddy to the core.

He couldn't lose Kathleen. He couldn't.

She was his friend, the one who finished his sentences and spells, who reveled in his victories, made fun of his failures—but then worked alongside him to clean up whatever mess he'd made. She kept his secrets, encouraged him when he was down. And then she was stunningly beautiful and powerful and yet gentle.

Kathleen was everything to him.

With a nervous laugh, Teddy realized how much he loved her. If only he could marry her and solve the dilemma…but what was he? An orphaned sorcerer-in-training? And not a very good one at that…And how could he expect Kathleen to want to marry him? She knew exactly what a goof-up he was.

Sighing dismally, Teddy sat down on one of the bottom bunks and kicked his boots across the floor. He was suddenly too tired to go back into the hallway and sheepishly ask Kathleen's family whether they had any spare clothes for him to sleep in. He felt just as emotionally battered as when he'd frozen Penny.

It was not a great feeling.

He tossed his jacket and shirt in the direction of his boots and then gave up, collapsing on the straw mattress and trying to lull himself to sleep with reassurances that he was overreacting entirely. Kathleen's odd behavior had nothing to do with marriage…she just forgot to pick up a recipe from Camelot. That was what her mother had been referring to…Surely.

Teddy's eyes grew heavy and he supposed he must have fallen asleep, because when he woke up, faint streams of light were flickering through the seaweed partition. There were footsteps elsewhere in the cave, and within a minute, someone pushed a ribbon of the hanging seaweed aside, peeking into the room.

"Teddy?" Kathleen whispered. She sounded fidgety. "Let's get going before my parents insist we stay for breakfast."

Teddy had a feeling that she actually wanted to leave before her parents could bring up whatever subject it was that she was so carefully avoiding. But he nodded and got up, wandering around the room looking for where he'd tossed his shoes. And his shirt and jacket…

He glanced back at the entryway and saw Kathleen still standing there, watching him shuffle around like she'd fallen into a trance.

"Are you truly sure you're all right?"

Kathleen blinked and then jumped, darting from the room like he'd frightened her. He supposed he was only half-dressed, but surely that wasn't terrifying.

Or maybe it was. Teddy found his jacket and frowned. Girls could be quite odd…

Within a couple minutes, Teddy—dressed, face-washed, and hair semi-combed—met Kathleen at the edge of the cavern, ready to start the quest for Morag. Kathleen seemed to have calmed down a bit; her hair was neatly pulled back in a long silky braid and her jade colored dress looked like it was one of the ones she'd made from dried plants and seaweed. While the blush on her cheeks indicated that something was still flustering her, Teddy decided to let it be. She would tell him when she was ready.

Teddy grabbed a spare seal skin and the two of them silently walked through a different stone door at the far side of the cave; it led to another narrow passage that wound directly to an alcove filled with sunning rocks and tidal pools. At this time of morning, the water would come up high enough that they could swim directly from the ocean to the Spider Queen's cave, which was farther down the coast.

As they reached the sunning rocks, Teddy caught a glimpse of the gray sky shining through cracks in the ceiling. It was a dreary day—the air was cool and salty, like the ocean had leaked into the mist. Teddy found himself hoping that the clouds weren't a bad omen. After all, Kathleen was still moving too nervously for anything good to be happening.

"You ready to find Morag?" Teddy's selkie companion finally asked, turning to look at the churning waters below them.

"Of course. Onward!" said Teddy, forcing himself to sound cheery.

Kathleen's smile was more like a grimace. "Put the skin on while I do the spell."

Teddy had gone swimming with Kathleen plenty of times. He was quite used to the thick seal skins that he pulled on over his clothes. However, he never failed to be impressed with Kathleen's enchanting powers.

"An-ca-da-tro-a-day-mee!

Ba-mi-hu-no-nay-hah-nee!"

She finished calling the selkie spell and he dove off the sunning rocks into the frigid water, letting the magic transform him into an actual seal.

Kathleen dropped down beside him a moment later, also in her seal form. Maybe Teddy was just blindly in love, but he couldn't help but think she made the blubbery seal look attractive. With graceful strokes in the water, she launched herself ahead, clicking her fins to send a gurgling message:

"A storm is coming in. We must make haste."

Teddy swam alongside her, letting his slick seal-tail propel him forward. After a few more silent moments, he decided he was going to start going crazy. Something had to be wrong. He didn't like being so quiet.

"So…" he clicked his front flippers together. "Perhaps now is a good time to tell me what is truly happening?"

Kathleen slowed her swimming and turned her face toward him, her whiskers twitching in either annoyance or concern, Teddy wasn't sure.

"Er…I think we should wait until we are human again," Kathleen stalled.

"Well, then. Look ahead. 'Tis Morag's cave." Teddy put on a burst of speed and rushed into the cavern, feeling the water grow shallower as he did so. He hoisted himself from the water onto a rock-ledge, flopping awkwardly onto his belly like a beached whale. Kathleen hopped onto the ledge beside him and they lay side-by-side for a what felt like a hundred years and no time at all. Then their seal skins slid off and Teddy jumped to his feet, extending a hand to Kathleen, who took it with a strange expression.

"All right. We are now human," said Teddy brightly, grabbing his seal skin and starting to walk along the rock-ledge bordering the side of the cave. "Please tell me what you've been hiding."

Maybe she heard the underlying worry in his voice, because any resistance seemed to fade out of Kathleen's posture. She walked very slowly alongside Teddy, staring at the ledge. "You have probably guessed by now…my parents do still want me to be betrothed by the end of the year." She gulped, and Teddy did too.

Except he also seemed to forget how to breathe. "But…but what about your training? With Merlin?" He had asked the question before, but Kathleen hadn't known. Now though, she grimaced slightly.

"Well...my parents are proud of my magic abilities, and they do want me to continue my education with Merlin for a few more years at least."

Teddy nodded mutely, feeling a mixture of relief and dread. "And then…?"

"And then they want me to be married. Selkie families all uphold the tradition firmly, and I cannot turn my back on my family," Kathleen said, looking almost as green as her dress. "They want me to marry someone in Camelot so that I can continue working for Merlin."

Teddy blinked twice. He had always thought that if Kathleen was to be married, it would be to someone in Avalon. His first instinct was to be overjoyed that she would be allowed to stay with him…but then the relief faded instantly. If he continued to see her every day, knowing that she was someone else's…could he bear it? Wouldn't that knowledge just torment him more than ever? Teddy swallowed heavily, trying to fight the fear bubbling up inside of him.

Kathleen sounded just as terrified. "My parents wanted to arrange the betrothal themselves, but…you see…it involved someone I knew. I…I promised to tell him about the situation…to ask if he was willing to go through with the betrothal. And for the past six months, I have been too cowardly to say what has been on my mind."

Teddy stopped walking. He turned to face her, wondering if his face conveyed even half of the despair he was feeling. "Kathleen…just tell me who he is." Teddy wanted to know—wanted to know the name of the person who would become the luckiest man alive, while he, Teddy, was doomed to watch from afar.

Kathleen faltered, her eyes drifting around the cave frantically. And then she gave in. "He's…he's you."

Teddy tipped his head to the side, suddenly wondering if the saltwater in his ears had clogged his hearing. "Me?"

"How many other young men do my parents know in Camelot?" Kathleen asked in a soft whisper. "They…they wanted to know if you would agree. But…but you are my friend, my best friend, so I can understand if you do not want to, I—"

Teddy's emotions seemed to explode. He didn't think about what he was doing—it was an involuntary decision more than it was conscious choice. But he reached for Kathleen, leaning forward to kiss her…and then—

"What bringsss humansss to my cave?" said the Spider Queen's whispery voice. Usually she was kind and gentle, but she sounded agitated, even to Teddy's spiraling senses.

He hesitated, an inch away from Kathleen's face, and then, almost sighing, he turned to face the spider. Kathleen was blushing soundly—surely she realized what he'd been about to do if a giant spider hadn't interrupted them—but she didn't say anything. She blinked up at Morag with concern.

"Morag? 'Tis me, Kathleen! And my friend Teddy. You know us."

The giant spider slowly lowered herself from the cave's ceiling. Teddy always had to remind himself not to be freaked out by the eight red eyes staring at him—or the multitude of spindly hairy legs that were a little too close for comfort.

Morag's whispery voice echoed in the cave. She sounded slightly more welcoming.

Slightly.

"Yessss. Hello, Kathleen, of the selkiesss."

"Merlin has sent us," Kathleen continued, staring up at the spider, unflinching. "He wishes to warn you of a dark wizard."

"Yesss," Morag started. "I have heard of thisss wizard."

"You have?" Teddy spoke up, squinting into the greenish light flooding the cavern. "Who is he? Or she?"

"I do not know a name…But he seeksss to overthrow King Arthur. He feelsss that since dark magic hasss been prohibited throughout the land, that hisss true self hasss been unjustly imprisoned."

"But there's a reason dark magic was outlawed," Teddy protested. "How can he think that? King Arthur has always been good to his people—sorcerers included."

"I do not know why…but thisss isss hisss plan," said Morag, her whispery lisp continuing to echo ominously around the cave. "In hisss quest to take Camelot he shall destroy much. Already I sense darknesssss on the horizon."

Teddy glanced at Kathleen, who looked troubled.

"I am on guard," Morag added. "But friendsss of Merlin will do well to stay wary."

"Indeed," mumbled Teddy, feeling the fog seeping in through the rocks and chilling his damp skin. "Be careful then, Morag."

"Aye," Kathleen agreed. "I wish we could have visited with happier tidings."

"You have alwayssss been good to me," said the Spider Queen. "Go in peacccee."

Kathleen nodded and motioned for Teddy to grab his seal skin. Of course, Teddy had about a million thoughts filling his mind—he didn't really want to go for a swim just then, but evidently the conversation with Morag was over. They needed to get back to Selkie Cove before the storm.

He stepped into the skin and Kathleen performed the spell. Before he knew it, they were both swimming along the coast, squinting into the dark water around them.

"Do you think this dark wizard will attack soon?" Teddy clicked a message to Kathleen. "Merlin is in Camelot now…he could be in danger!"

"Aye," Kathleen responded grimly. "We had better hurry and warn him—and the king."

In the back of Teddy's mind, he was also still trying to process Kathleen's earlier confession—that her parents wanted her to marry him. But that was a good thing! Why had she been so distressed by it…unless she didn't want to marry him. Perhaps the idea was too weird for her. Maybe she had been hoping he would refuse. Feeling slightly ill, Teddy gulped and continued swimming.

When they reached Selkie Cove, every second it took to dry out was time wasted. When they finally retransformed, and raced back through the cave, Teddy was starting to forgot that only a day ago they'd been blissfully unworried about anything.

Now he was practically hyperventilating at the thought of talking to his best friend. How had everything fallen apart so fast?

"Kathleen? Whatever is the matter?"

They had reached the main cavern and Kathleen's mother sounded worried.

"We'll return soon," Kathleen promised. "Really. But we have to find Merlin. He could be in danger!"

"But then you could be in danger too!"

"Mother…" Kathleen tried to wave the fretting away, but then her father also appeared in the entryway. He crossed his arms and frowned. Teddy wondered if he was going to block their way out.

"We can't just stand here while you rush into danger," Kathleen's father started. "Surely Merlin will be fine."

Kathleen gaped. "You don't understand! We have to hurry."

"Merlin is powerful, is he not?" Kathleen's mother protested. "He can take care of himself, surely."

"But he gave us a job to do," Kathleen argued. "He wanted us to tell him what we discovered from Morag."

"'Tis dangerous though, and I—"

"I think I can protect Kathleen sufficiently," Teddy interrupted, knowing that they didn't have time to stand around arguing. It was the only card he could think to play. "If you think I am a worthy suitor for Kathleen, then you must agree that I will defend her."

Kathleen's parents both stopped and blinked at Teddy.

"Kathleen told—?"

"Yes. Kathleen told me and I accepted," said Teddy, not glancing at his friend. His heart was beating frantically—he still didn't know Kathleen's thoughts on the matter and that unsettled him. But as long as her parents thought their daughter's betrothal was a done-deal, then maybe they would stop arguing.

"Then…then 'tis settled!" Kathleen's mother certainly looked excited. Evidently, she didn't hear the choked nerves in Teddy's tone.

"Yes, and we shall be back shortly to discuss it, but as my fiancé said, we must talk to Merlin first," Kathleen finished.

Despite himself—and all his confusion—he liked being referred to as Kathleen's fiancé.

Kathleen's mother nodded slightly, and then Kathleen's father leveled a stern look at Teddy, as if conveying a multitude of ghastly threats through a single frown. "Bring her back."

Teddy just swallowed heavily and nodded.

They both ran outside and then sprinted to the edge of town.

Usually, opening portals was Merlin's job. Teddy and Kathleen had done it before, but not recently, and not smoothly. However, this time their preoccupation with everything else seemed to have a reverse effect. Instead of distracting them, they were able to open the portal with the aid of the pressure on their shoulders. It was like procrastination, Teddy thought. Sometimes things were easier under stress.

The moment they stepped foot into Camelot though, Teddy started to calm down. The castle was just in front of them, peaceful as ever. Cheerful conversations between peddlers filled the air around them. As far as Teddy could see, everything was fine and dandy.

"Mayhap Morag just meant that the dark wizard plans to attack someday," suggested Kathleen, also seeming to notice the resolutely tranquil day. Even the weather was nice, contrary to the stormy skies in Avalon.

"I suppose we should still find Merlin," Teddy said, starting up the path. Kathleen nodded and walked at his side, her hand close enough to touch, but far enough away that Teddy would have to be deliberate about reaching for it.

Neither spoke for a solid five minutes, and by the time they entered the castle, Teddy couldn't stand it. He turned to Kathleen, Morag and Merlin momentarily forgotten.

"I'm sorry if you wanted me to say no. I…I thought it was the best way…and…I mean…I probably would be fine marrying you. Not just probably. 'Tis fine. I want to marry you," Teddy blurted. He then stared at the ground. "I should just stop talking."

Kathleen was staring at him as if he'd announced that he wanted to take up carrot-whittling as a full-time career. "Truly? You…you want to marry me?"

"Unless you don't want me to," Teddy mumbled. "You ought to get a choice."

"Yes—yes, of course I want to marry you!" Kathleen's voice was three octaves higher than normal. She was practically shrieking. "I love you, but I never knew if you felt the same way, or if you wanted to agree…"

Now it was Teddy's turn to look flabbergasted. "You love me? I…I always thought you were far above my level, Kathleen. Not that I felt any less for you, I—" Teddy suddenly broke down in near-hysterical laughter. He couldn't remember ever feeling so relieved. Or happy. Or shocked. It was a whirlwind of emotions.

Kathleen started laughing too, and when they composed themselves, Teddy found himself lost in her sea-green eyes, flecked with blue and gray and a hundred other shades that had never seemed so beautiful. He leaned forward a little bit, and she did too. Then she closed her eyes—Teddy wasn't quite as coordinated, but when their lips met, his eyelids seemed to flutter shut of their own accord. In fact, his entire being seemed to react automatically. His hands moved to touch her hair, and he pressed into the embrace as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

For someone who dealt with magic every day, Teddy decided he'd been completely ignorant of what the word really meant.

"Arhhmm." Someone cleared his throat behind them, and Teddy felt Kathleen pull away with a gasp.

Turning reluctantly, Teddy saw Merlin.

Oh.

Teddy waved awkwardly, feeling his face warm. This was going to be fun…

Kathleen had a hand clamped over her mouth, her eyes wide. "Er…Merlin. We...we were looking for you."

"Is that so?" Merlin didn't look upset—just curious. Maybe even amused. "Interesting strategy you were using."

Teddy found himself grinning. Even if Merlin did decide to scold them, there was no possible way Teddy could be upset. He had just kissed the girl of his dreams! He was going to marry Kathleen!

"Hello, Merlin…" he started, trying not to laugh. "Er…you should know…Kathleen and I are betrothed."

Merlin just smiled, and then, very casually, nodded. "I figured as much. Ever since I received the letter from Kathleen's father explaining their hopes and asking for my approval, I have been watching the two of you and—"

"Wait? You knew?" Kathleen sounded shocked. "My father sent a letter?"

Merlin narrowed his eyes. "To both Morgan and I. Obviously we were going to be affected by the outcome, so it was only fitting for someone to explain what was happening."

Teddy glanced at Kathleen and they both turned back to Merlin in unison. "Well, 'tis fair…" Teddy finally said. "You will give your approval then?"

Merlin raised his eyebrows. "Provided you give me no reason to regret my decision, yes."

Kathleen laughed gleefully. Teddy nodded to Merlin. "Thank you."

Merlin simply folded his hands, appearing quite content with the little extra happiness he'd granted.

But not everything was perfect. Belatedly, Teddy recalled the reason they'd rushed out of Avalon, desperate to get to Camelot. "Sir…there might be a dark wizard attempting to overthrow Camelot!"

"Because he feels King Arthur is restricting him by outlawing dark magic?" said Merlin. "Yes. I have heard."

Apparently, shock registered in the teenagers' expressions, because Merlin proceeded to explain. "There is a widespread rumor about this dark wizard's intentions, but I have heard from Morgan only this morning, and I believe her word over the circulated whispers."

"What did Morgan say? I thought she was undercover," said Teddy. He couldn't help but feel his old mentor's behavior was growing increasingly suspicious.

"Morgan relayed news that she will remain undercover, as planned, but she was reassuring me. She told me that this dark wizard has very complex plans. He doesn't operate quickly, and she believes he will spend years in the shadows collecting recruits before he acts." Merlin frowned, but somehow looked relieved at the same time. "According to Morgan's estimates, it may be years before this wizard actually attempts anything. And her current position allows her to be privy to his plans before they happen. If anyone knows whether we are safe or not, she would. And she will," finished Merlin. "I trust her judgement, and King Arthur trusts mine. Camelot has been warned, and for now, that is our only mission."

"So then…everything is fine?" Kathleen asked.

"For now," said Merlin with a wry smile. "When the time comes to battle this wizard, then we shall rise up to face him. But for now, I suppose you two are free to plan your future."

Teddy felt a blush returning to his cheeks and Merlin winked at them both before walking away, humming to himself peacefully. Quite honestly, Teddy felt like singing too.

Or kissing Kathleen again.

But then she took his hand and they started walking through the castle grounds, pushing aside all thoughts and frets concerning dark wizards. Teddy decided that just being close to her was magical, and that as of today, he held the title of the happiest man in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

True to her word, Kathleen returned to Avalon with Teddy. As expected, her parents had much to discuss concerning the upcoming wedding, and several days passed by in the blink of an eye. After yet another visit with Kali, Kathleen was ready to return to Camelot with Teddy. The two of them had hardly been left alone for days, and she wanted nothing more than to goof off with her friend and study new spells with Merlin.

There was only so much wedding-planning a girl could take.

Especially when the wedding was still nearly two years away.

"We don't have to be worrying over anything yet," Kathleen had heard herself say on repeat throughout the conversations with her mother and sisters. "I want to wait until I'm eighteen. That gives me a full year-and-a-half to focus on studying more. And once I am married, I plan to continue studying."

But none of them had seemed to hear her. Kathleen figured that was the downside to being the youngest of twenty daughters.

With Teddy's help though, they had set the date—one year and eight months away.

Both Kathleen and Teddy had agreed that it was reasonable, since they would need a while to mentally adjust to the idea of being married, and also plenty of time to decide where they wanted to live. Merlin was fine with having them as neighbors, but that would mean building a house from scratch. Kathleen was hoping magic might make the job easier.

In the meantime though, she was quite content with her life. The dark wizard had no immediate plans, and Kathleen had a wonderful fiancé. Part of her was still surprised Teddy had agreed to the betrothal, but the other side of her was just relieved the secret was out and that everyone was happy. She no longer needed to worry about finding a match. Her other half had been right in front of her all along.

"All right, all right. We'll let you go. But you must visit again!" Kathleen's parents were busy entreating Teddy. He had already spent nearly an hour saying bye to her numerous sisters and their rambunctious children. With a laugh, Kathleen kissed her parents again, and rescued Teddy from her family. The two of them hurried toward the edge of town and created a portal back to Camelot.

"I take it you're quite ready to go home?" Kathleen asked, trying to hide a smile as the portal appeared in front of them.

Teddy faked mock relief and pointed into the portal enthusiastically. "Onward. 'Tis all I have left to say."

Kathleen laughed and grabbed his hand. They jumped into Camelot together and then started up the hill, still hand-in-hand, teasing each other about everything and nothing.

Merlin was in the library when they arrived. "Ah, welcome back," he said, briefly glancing up from a thick tome. "I was hoping you were going to return soon. 'Tis your night to cook supper."

"'Tis the only reason you really missed us," Teddy said, grinning as he snatched a spell book off a desk and headed toward the kitchen.

Kathleen followed, and within minutes, she was again watching nervously as Teddy tried to make the vegetables slice themselves using magic.

"Please try not to kill either of us," she insisted, watching the knives float through the air and set to dicing sections of potato. "Can you fathom how upset my parents would be?"

Teddy dropped a pinch of spices into the soup. "I reckon we would never be forgiven."

Kathleen faked somberness. "Aye." Though she didn't voice it to Teddy, Kathleen was pretty sure if the dark wizard showed up and finished them off before the wedding, they would be officially disinherited. Her family had interesting priorities.

Despite the rather solemn thought, Kathleen wasn't really worried. She continued to watch Teddy laugh and smile at her, and she knew everything would be fine, dark wizard or not.

Kathleen stepped forward and lightly kissed Teddy's cheek. Immediately his concentration broke and the knives clattered to the floor.

"What's all this racket—?" Merlin wandered in just as Kathleen stepped away. Teddy blushed the color of his hair. Kathleen did too.

"Ah." Merlin stopped and stared at them, then shook his head and waved a hand dismissively. "Carry on. Don't mind me," he mumbled, shuffling back into the library. Kathleen could see his smile though, so she wasn't too concerned.

Teddy just grinned, and then reached for Kathleen's hand, pulling her back toward him. "I thought I heard an order there: to carry on."

"Then let us be obedient, by all means," laughed Kathleen, kissing Teddy again.

Suddenly a year-and-eight-months couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading/following/favoriting! Hope you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
